The purpose for this invention is to create a device to attach to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or other target. The mechanism is launched at the target, will penetrate into the target and will remain firmly attached to the target, for the purposes of tracking the target, destroying the target, or pulling the target away for evaluation with a tether. The problem that this invention addresses is how to avoid over penetrating the target, and how to capture the target on both sides securely after impact so that it is not disengaged.